


Toothless's Advice Regarding All Those Who Have By One Means Or Another Acquired A Rider

by TheWeirdOnes



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Toothless can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: My first httyd fic! And yes, another list! It's quite short, but I was running low on inspiration, I'll add to it if more ideas come to me.By LowFlyingOctopus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Toothless's Advice Regarding All Those Who Have By One Means Or Another Acquired A Rider

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't currently been beta-ed so any mistakes are mine and will be fixed later on
> 
> -LowFlyingOctopus

Note By The Author: If you have been so unlucky as to have gained yourself a rider, here are few tips by the Dragon-King himself to help you keep them from killing themselves (and man, have there been many close calls!)

Signed -Toothless

1) Hoomans have terrible balance, assist your hooman by trying a few favourite tricks to help get them properly trained (a personal favourite of mine is the triple-spin swoop!)

2) Hoomans and have very low sense of self-preservation, increase this trait in your rider by allowing them to fall almost into oblivion...And catch them at the last second. 

3) Hoomans are irritable when bored, brighten their day by playing a game. A personal favourite of mine and Hiccup's is hide and seek, you can hide anything, slippers, food...Or even that shiny tube thing that when I blow into makes patterns on the wall! 

4) Do not give the twins a flamethrower, we do not want a repeat of last week.

5) Do not give Meatlug diorite. (Or any gronkle for that matter). It causes an unseemly increase in the gas department.


End file.
